


Yami Dares

by PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986)



Series: Yin-Yang Insanity [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Immature Ancients being complete idiots, Yami stupidity, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/pseuds/PhantomBrat
Summary: Can you guess who's point of view this is in?





	Yami Dares

“Hey, check out this insanity.”

There were things like sugar cookies, cinnamon rolls, and pumpkin spice.  _‘Who comes up with this stuff?!?!’_

“I dare you to light these on fire.”

I grin and pull out my lighter.  No, I don’t smoke…EVER…I just like the pretty flames.  I follow through with the dare.  I grinned at my partner in wreaking havok.

He noticed it, “What?”

“I dare you to fart in the candle aisle,” I tell him.  He grins and turns towards the pretty flames and lets it rip…

We hear a throat being cleared, “Now that you two have exceeded your dare tolerance with me for the day, I ‘Double-Dog Dare’ you two to inform your more mature halves of your little stunts from today.”

“Baka Pharoah,” we both mutter.  Knowing that we can’t back out of this, we are stuck in a hole that we can’t get out of.  We either have to tell on ourselves of be the baka Pharoah’s slaves until we crack and tell anyways.  Stupid 'Yami Probation'...dumb Pharaoh.


End file.
